


爱宠

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 摸鱼, 草稿流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“平静生活”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前在微博发过，今天突然觉得还挺完整的，可以ao3上也补个档【？】
> 
> 因为一开始（所谓的“第一章”）是随手敲的小段子，所以整个都......草稿流
> 
> 且槽气很重，如同单口相声【？】
> 
> 快乐沙雕，也许有后续或者番外
> 
> 错字语病bug预警
> 
> 灵感来源： https://m.weibo.cn/status/4519998351572580

Ben在经历了绝地训练营那档子事后，没有去找Snoke，也没回家，而是跑去一个偏远的荒漠星球——Jakku，平平无奇的Jakku。他身边现在还有一只棕白花的猫，是两年前在拾荒时捡到的，喂了些东西又帮她疗伤后，那只猫就一直跟着他了——没错那只猫是个“她”，他给她取名Kira。

结果这天，与平日里一样，Ben要去拾荒，却发现常走的那条路上趴了一只大蜥蜴。但还没等他做出什么反应，Kira就突然冲了过去，而那只蜥蜴也在察觉到动静后睁开了眼。Ben的心脏都停跳了，怕自家猫被那只野蜥蜴弄伤。结果，Kira只是过去对着蜥蜴左右横蹭，显然是把蜥蜴粗糙坚硬的表皮当作解痒和顺毛工具了。而那只蜥蜴也仅仅是抬了一下眼皮，然后就冷漠地任由她去。

但没多一会儿，一架长得跟路由器似的黑色飞行器忽然降落在了这个被银河系遗忘的偏远星球，就降落在Ben的面前。他虽然已经切断和原力的连接、乃至是和世界的连接太久了，但如今谁不知道帝国卷土重来了？而面前的这位看起来没多大年纪的少女，正是现在的皇帝，Rey。

嗯，一袭黑衣的西斯皇帝，瞳仁也是邪恶的黄里透红。

“Kylo，过来吧。那个新来的蠢货助理，以为你是Jakku行星长的献礼，所以擅自把你扔下了陆行器。他现在在审讯室里，等你最后亲自处死他。完事后，今天补偿你多一块肉。”以及最娇俏清亮的嗓音，最冷酷残暴的话语。

Kylo，皇帝大人的爱宠蜥蜴，今天也是倒了霉了，碰上了一个不认识他的新任助理。他当时正趴在自己舒适的盒子里准备被送去冲凉——平常这事都是主人洗澡时顺便一起进行的，但不巧这次Rey恰好要见Jakku的最高行政官员。也就这么一次，Kylo就被连蜥蜴带窝扔在了路过的沙漠里，可以说是非常委屈了。

而且，还被一位过于热情的猫咪小姐缠上了，但他实在没有什么和女孩子相处的经验，也不知道要如何拒绝才比较合适。不过，猫咪小姐的毛真软啊，和自己硬邦邦的皮肤完全不同。可主人找回来了，还叫他过去……所以，尽管有点不舍，但Kylo还是努力从Kira的脑袋下边溜了出去，快步向着主人的方向爬去。

“你……”Rey似乎终于注意到了在场还有一位衣着破旧但气质非凡的黑发男人，“这是你的猫？”

“是的，呃，陛下。Kira她不是有意的，我们不知道这只……这是你，呃，您的宠物。”老天，太微妙了，有谁知道该怎么同一位似乎小了自己很多岁的现任皇帝对话吗？而且，他这身份……

“无妨，难得有别的生物愿意这么亲近Kylo。说起来，我也想再养一只宠物了……”少女话音刚落，一蜥蜴一猫都瞬间紧张兮兮地望向拥有绝对话语权的皇帝大人，可她却是目不转睛地盯着高了自己一头的Ben Solo，然后舔了舔嘴角——

“我很喜欢你的猫。你觉得她会跟我走吗？”


	2. 2.0

是不是有谁说过个类似的话，什么“你永远不知道下一刻，命运又为你准备了什么惊喜”？Ben记得似乎是个有关巧克力的名言警句，尽管他还没吃过那种风味零食。

时至今日，他确实不知道该怎么概括自己这过于跌宕的三十年人生。先是最美好幸福的童年时期，然后是噩梦的开始——他是个力敏，亲人这么说，脑袋里的那个声音也这么说——再接着，就是Luke Skywalker要杀死他，Snoke也在当晚派了人来袭击绝地训练营……总之一团糟，就如同他的人生一样，一团糟。那时候，他有两个选项：去投靠Snoke，或者回家。穿梭机上的导航机器人问了他好几遍目的地是哪。于是，他终于下定了决心，选了第三项——这世上不需要Ben Solo，他们会再找到合适的力敏……以及，听说Jakku这地方挺偏远的？

然后呢？切断了与原力的联系这么些年，他都已经习惯了这里平淡辛苦却着实安宁自由的生活了，连帝国复辟都没能在他的心中激起波澜——他甚至连猫都有了——结果突然有一天，平平无奇的一天，自家的猫竟然招惹了新任皇帝的宠物蜥蜴，还是当着皇帝本人的面。

讲道理，这谁能想得到？

更刺激的是，这位还只是个青葱少女的皇帝大人，要他当新任的生活官——上一任那个还没工作满五个标准日的倒霉蛋正是这一切的根本原因，就是他功课没做到位，皇帝的蜥蜴才会出现在自己和Kira的面前，才会引出后来这一系列的吊诡事件。

鉴于正常人都能思考清楚利害关系，就不必再细说他为什么会接受这份“极为荣耀”的新工作了吧。不是，多年未使用原力的见习绝地武士——不好意思，他怕是这辈子都没法毕业转正了——硬要单枪匹马地对上年纪轻轻就登上了王位的女皇和她身后的西斯亲卫兵，就因为不愿为皇帝工作、只想在Jakku好好拾荒……有病吗？请问有事吗？

虽然，皇帝那天初见时在穿梭机前满眼暗示地调戏了他一把，但Ben·淡定稳重·Solo已经确定了，那只是少女一时起了玩心罢了。毕竟，这个陛下如今才不到二十岁，偶尔兴致来了开几个幼稚的玩笑，再正常不过了。而且至今为止，他就真的只被当作了一个负责安排杂事的生活官，独自住在一间不大的单人休息室里，只有需要喂Kylo和Kira时才会极短暂地出入一下皇帝的寝室。

哦，他的Kira，现在也是皇帝的猫了。不过反正那两只宠物在皇宫里完全是“一人之下万人之上”，压根没人敢限制他们的活动范围，所以Ben还是能随时摸到经常来找他联络感情的棕白花猫的。就是不知道为什么，Kylo越来越不喜欢他了……动物的心思也很难猜啊。

所以非要说的话，现在的日子也算是不错。伙食好，薪资高，能撸猫——虽然本来也就是他的猫。唯独会让Ben不时心虚一下的是，女孩总会冷不丁地抱怨一句“啊，Matt，你要也是力敏该多好啊，很多事我就能直接通过原力告诉你了，能省下很多麻烦，还安全，我绝对会更加重用你”之类的，可她看上去却又好像真的只是随口说说而已。

Matt？是啊，不然呢，他总不能直接在职员表里填上“Ben Solo”这几个大字吧。

啊，还真是说什么来什么——方才，生活官的耳麦里又传来了皇帝的清亮嗓音：“Matt？希望你还没有在休息室里躺下——当然，你躺下了也得给我起来——十分钟后，我要看到你出现在我的卧室里，我有重要的事交给你办。所以说，你为什么不是力敏呢？那样的话我哪还用得着等你再跑来跑去……总之，十分钟，不要让我等，也不许太早。”


	3. 3.0

“陛下，呃，我觉得这样不是很——”

“嘘。今晚你有特权，可以、也必须叫我的名字，但不要说任何我不想听的话，你应该懂是哪些。”

生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗是什么味道——Ben终于想起来那句话具体是怎么说的了。所以谁来告诉他，事情是怎么变成这个现在这个样子的？

十五分钟前，生活官接到了皇帝的呼叫，这倒没什么，这本就是他的工作。

六分钟前，生活官静静地站在了皇帝的卧室门口，准备在一分钟后准时敲门进去，不早也不晚。

五分钟前，卧室的门自动开了，生活官一进门就听到浴室里传来的水声，窝在办公桌上的Kira则三两步跳过来，亲昵地在他的腿间绕八字。总的来说，一切都还算正常。

四分钟前，皇帝沐浴完毕，只围着一条帝国配色的浴巾就出来了，堪堪遮住胸口和大腿根那种。但她似乎全然不将身为异性的生活官放在眼里，只是一边随意地擦着深棕色的长发，一边高高在上地向房间里的所有生物发话：“行了，大人们现在有正事要办，Kira还有Kylo，你俩今天得去睡书房的那个窝了。Matt，他俩出去后你把门反锁上，因为我找你来办的这件事重要级非常非常高，可以说与帝国和整个银河系的未来都息息相关。”

三分钟前，腻歪了一阵的Kira终于跟着压根就对生活官视而不见的Kylo出门回窝了，男人也按照要求仔细反锁好了门。也就在这时，就在Ben想要转身听皇帝透露更多任务细节的时候，一股无比强大的力量突然从身后制住了他，并将他举到空中，一路送到了卧室中间的那张大床上。

两分钟，早就切断了与原力联系的生活官肯定无法挣脱正束缚着他四肢的强大黑暗原力；两分钟，倒是足够一脸狡黠的少女将他剥干净了——“别心疼了，我已经让后勤拿来一套新制服了，我付的钱，你的工资一个子儿也不会少。”

“不是……陛下，您知道您在干什么吗？我只是……只是一个普通的生活官，您——”

“我看起来像是个蠢蛋吗？你也知道自己是生活官啊，现在你的皇帝有生活方面的需要，所以找你过来——有什么问题吗？”

“这完全不是同一种‘生活’吧，陛下……那任务呢，您不是还有什么重大计划要安排给我吗？我们不如先处理正事？”

“我正在处理‘正事’啊，你也看到了，并不特别顺利，比我想象中要难办一些……不过我有信心。”

接着，就是已然全身赤裸的Ben绝望地看着少女从床头柜里摸出一只小巧的金属椭球，不出意外的话，应该就是他猜的那个东西。所以，也不好说他是不是只有绝望这一种心情。

“陛下，”他望着已经在女孩手中嗡嗡作响的震蛋，鬼使神差地吞了一口吐沫，“我……嘶——“

“最后再提醒你一次，今晚只许叫我的名字。”因为身下的男人不听话，皇帝便伸手将震蛋按在了他正在苏醒的野兽上。不过也只是小小地警告一下，所以只惩罚了顶部的那处孔隙两三秒，倒还顺便帮整个性器又充血了几分。

嗯，尺寸和形状好像都很美味。

“Rey！Rey，”看，这不就乖了许多，“那能不能……能不能至少别用这个？”

“这个？”Rey晃了晃那颗“杀伤力”同体型完全成反比的小道具，Ben的目光也不由地跟着晃了晃，“这可是我最最喜欢的玩具之一，我今天愿意拿出来分享给你玩，你就偷笑吧……对了！我们就来玩个游戏吧，如果你赢了，我就放你回去；但要是你输了，就不能再反抗了，必须全心全意陪我解决‘生活问题’，怎么样？”

“陛、咳，Rey，可否先告诉我要玩什么，我再想想？”他对原力发誓，那绝对不会是什么轻松的“游戏”。

“无所谓啊，反正我也不会允许你拒绝。不过规则也很简单，”女孩又从床头柜上捏起了一根平常扎头发用的皮筋，这让Ben心中的不祥预感瞬间升到了顶点，“我们一起玩，谁先高潮了谁就算输。一起的话……那就等下再来一轮好了。放心，我不会用原力作弊的。”说着，Rey就用皮筋将震蛋牢牢地固定在了Ben的身上，就紧贴着最敏感脆弱的系带。接着，她也解掉了碍事的浴巾，然后调整着角度把覆着稀疏软毛的私处凑上了比赛的焦点位置，花蕊抵着震蛋，花瓣吻住柱身。

老天。Ben Solo三十年来可从未遇上过这种场面。这就是女孩子的身体吗，光是外边就已经十分湿热了，还又软又滑，微微跳动的脉搏也撩人极了。总觉得，自己这是输定了。

“哦？感觉你的状态也来了啊。你说，等下要是你赢了，你真的会一边直呼‘幸好’、一边头也不回地逃离这里吗？罢了，开始游戏吧。为了尽些地主之谊，我会用我自己最受不了的档位，当作是让一让你了……所以，结果还真的说不准呢。”——少女比划了一下手势，震蛋就以一个中等偏高的频率运作了起来。

频率太高，容易麻木；频率太低，无法满足。而现在这个，Rey总是欲罢不能。没几分钟，两人之间就湿乎乎的一片了，也不知道是谁的粘液，全混在一起了。皇帝显然已经比较习惯自己的玩具了，虽然也在满面潮红地不住喘息，但她还是能分出一点精力，恶劣地啃咬着身下生活官的筋肉，用他泛着薄汗的皮肤来磨自己的牙齿——她甚至还极其过分地左右各舔了几口男人的乳首；而这个狼狈不堪的男人，此情此景对于女孩放肆的行径，他则只憋出了一句不痛不痒的“你这是作弊”。

“别有这么强的胜负心嘛，我亲爱的生活官，要享受游戏本身，嗯……”哈，你指望这一切的始作俑者会跟你讲道理？

所以，Ben怀疑她完全就是故意的，故意“放水”让他赢——哦，这竟然还见了鬼的双关了。就像Rey先前埋下过的伏笔一样，她并没有尽全力忍到男人射出来后再高潮；相反，她就像是根本不在乎这场所谓的比赛一样，自顾自地磨蹭着震蛋和那只青筋虬结的怪物，然后无比尽兴地高潮了一把。倒是衬托得一直咬紧牙关死死坚守的Ben像个白痴一样。除此之外，Rey还立马关掉了震蛋，并将它和皮筋一把取了下来，绝对不让他多占一丝便宜。

于是，也早就在极限徘徊的硬挺性器就这么被忽然晾在了仍然旖旎的空气中，却半点甜头也尝不到了。

“呼……不得不说，确实比我自己一个人玩要有感觉得多……说起来，是你赢了呢，恭喜啊。我从不食言的，所以今晚——你‘安全’了哦。”女孩竟真的撤去了禁锢着Ben的原力，但任谁都能看出，这不过是另一种方式的戏弄，“好了，去拿纸擦一擦，然后穿上衣服回去吧，如果你还能把裤子套上的话……还有，即刻起恢复之前的称谓，你现在没有直呼皇帝名讳的特权了。”

很不幸，Ben Solo什么都明白，但Ben Solo还是想往坑里跳。要讲道理，已经体会过那具身体在高潮时会如何紧缩跳动了——哪怕只是通过外部——光是发散出去的联想都快要了他的命了。

“你怎么还躺着不动？快起来收拾，我要睡了。”

“……陛下，我……我输了。”

“好了，我没那么小心眼，你赢了就是赢了，这不会影响到任何其他事。”

“不，陛下……我想输，心甘情愿。”他觉得自己这次是栽大发了。

可少女似乎依旧不为所动，只是一言不发地看着他。

“……Rey？”

“噗……那还不赶紧过来服侍我？”看吧，她果然露出一抹得逞了的笑容。

而事实证明，女孩的身体里边也的确是致命地美妙。别的他也没什么机会知道，但Rey，Rey的甬道会热情地绞住他吮吸；无论是进入还是抽出，缠绕上来的内壁都会为男人带去各种甜蜜的阻挠和压力，滑嫩的粘膜也能按摩得怪物直打颤——已经微微张开的小口正不断地吐着露珠，再与少女泛滥的爱液交融成一个整体。啊，还有腔壁上的好几个地方，只要力道得当地撞上去或者碾过去，本就紧致狭小的通道就又会骤然蠕动着收缩到极限；伴随着一同丰盈起来的大股大股汁液，黏乎乎地在两具不停相撞的肉体间拉出丝线。

当然了，Ben一直是个会举一反三的聪明人——她“最最喜欢的玩具之一”可是被顺手放在了床头柜上呢。于是，现在这个姿势，他搂着Rey跪立在床上从后方进入，一只手忙着换着揉拧她的两边乳尖，另一只手则捏着那粒被开到了“最受不了的档位”的震蛋，将它稳稳地贴合在女孩红肿的肉蒂上，任她如何扭动腰肢也无法逃开。也因此，她的其他所有敏感带也相通着一起变得更加容易被感知：无论是被把玩在指间的乳珠，还是内部正被以各种角度讨伐的鼓胀组织，全都拖着Rey向那唯一的深渊下沉。

高潮。

以及更甚。

但毕竟，性事是相互的。Rey已经颤抖着绷紧身体坠入多个维度的高潮了，被她夹在潮热中一同绞杀的Ben又怎么可能独善其身？只是这次的逼近临界，与先前那次有着某种微妙的差别。也许是因为“在和原力无比强大的西斯女皇做”？男人能察觉到，有什么东西在试图触碰他，试图与他交流，试图……

和他连接。

总之，在浇灌进少女最深处的瞬间，Ben看到了很多东西。

七八岁的Rey亲眼目睹双亲被杀害，买凶者是她的祖父——上任皇帝Sheev Palpatine。

十二三岁的Rey每天都要接受严苛凶残的西斯训练，Palpatine皇帝更是直言她“就是复辟西斯、复辟帝国的完美工具”。

十七八岁的Rey早已在黑暗面浸淫了许久，她的眼眸不再明媚，而是邪恶的黄里透红。这样的她，成功地手刃了上任皇帝，那个自负的Palpatine，那个以为自己能完全掌控一切的Palpatine。

……

原力。虽然不太清楚具体是怎么回事，但他又恢复了与原力的联系，还无意中窥视了Rey的精神世界，她的记忆……这下好了，现在的这位皇帝一定意识到他是个力敏了。不过，她刚才貌似什么刺探精神的动作也没有……那是不是代表着，她还不知道除此之外的其他事？

回答他的，则是女孩扭过头来的一个舌吻，和嘴角勾起的得意弧度：

“我都暗示过你那么多次了，还非得等我亲自动手……倒是也不亏——这么一来，你不止重建了和原力的联系，还缔结了与我的连接……你就，完全是我的了。你猜我为什么会去Jakku那么个鬼地方呢——Ben Solo？”


	4. 4.0

按理来说，“生活官”这么个职位……不，单说这三个字，仿佛就已经自带各种桃色秘闻了。两个月前，陛下从Jakku带回来了一个名叫Matt的黑发男人，并直接安排他为新任的生活官——这位忽然冒出来的女皇近臣俊朗帅气又高大健壮，真的非常符合帝国各位有关那方面的猜想。虽说是比他们的陛下大了挺多岁，但就，口味这回事嘛，谁也说不清。

然而，女皇大人回来后竟然完全没碰过这位Matt from Jakku哪怕一根手指头，而是把他晾在一间普通宿舍里，当作一个“正经生活官”来使唤。那时候，谁没在心底偷偷感叹过——不愧是弑杀了上位皇帝来“接”过王位的少女啊，果然不会受什么男色的引诱。

都说了，是“那时候”。

所以，话都不能说得太死。谁又能想到，Matt那小子浓眉大眼的后来竟然去爬了女皇的床，还成功了。想来，平常那副一本正经的样子也都是装给别人看的。但也不好评价什么，毕竟人家最后争得了陛下的青眼，那其他的也好像没什么所谓了。而且，据后勤人员的可靠消息称，“事发当晚”是陛下亲自下令让他们送去一套生活官规制的制服的……这待遇，这个Matt还真是见了鬼的走运。

按照正常的流程，这位生活官再不济也能稍微风光上一段时日，至少等陛下另得新欢或者慢慢消磨干净了对他的兴趣——可世上的事就是这么瞬息万变，一秒前还令人妒忌不已的“女皇爱宠”，一秒后就忽然变成了人人同情的“炮灰可怜虫”。

简而言之，女皇大人要“再常见不过”地进行政治联姻了，而亲手将陛下这份全息声明影像广播至整个银河系的，正是事先对此似乎一无所知的生活官。杀人诛心不过如此，当时在通讯室里工作人员都一致发誓，在看完那支影像后，Matt的脸色都绿了。

而一位来自太阳系某个宜居行星的通讯官表示：“他绿的可不止是脸。”只是没人能接下她抖出的这个包袱。

“我亲爱的子民，今天，我有一个消息要告知你们，一个好消息，于我、于帝国、于整个银河系皆是——我，帝国女皇Rey Palpatine，将与当年开国元勋Darth Vader之孙，Ben Solo，缔结婚约。是的，联姻。流淌在血脉中的原力与宿命，会指引我们共同为银河系带来辉煌，每一个角落——

“Long live the Empire. ”

那可是伟大的Darth Vader勋爵的血脉。Matt一个从荒漠里凭着运气和色相一步登天的无名小卒，要拿什么去和人家比啊？

噗。

有一说一，当事Matt确实被少女皇帝的这么一下子给整疯了——帝国的各位都坚信，Matt被Ben Solo截胡了，虽说他原本也就只是个玩物；而义军、他的父母和舅舅则一定认为，十几年前Ben Solo还是投靠了Snoke，投靠了帝国，投靠了原力的黑暗面，如今更是堕落成了帝国女皇的男宠，和那个据说前些日子成功爬床了的Matt还是什么的生活官一样。

……这都该上哪说理去？

而且，那哪是他“主动爬床”的？分明是Rey耍诈啊，还卑鄙地对他这个多年没碰过原力的普通人使用了原力，黑暗原力！她早就知道他的真实身份了，她铺垫了这么久就是为了逼迫他、把他拉入黑暗面，拉入她的阵营。那次事后，女孩窝在他怀里分享了很多隐情——怎么了，是她自己钻进来的——毫无避讳，仿佛真的很有诚意，也很信任这个本应是死敌的Skywalker家男人。

“你可真可怜啊……折磨了你这么多年的Snoke，其实根本就不存在。那是上个皇帝搞出来的人偶，他就躲在那后边把你当傻子耍。所有你脑子的声音，我见过他模仿Snoke，也见过他模仿Darth Vader……”

“我？他叫人杀了我父母后就一直把我控制在身边了，想利用我的力量重建帝国，重新统治银河系。这个自大的冒牌货，以为我年龄小、随便几句话就能唬住了——毕竟，比我大了十岁的你都被他的木偶戏骗得团团转。但你也别不平衡，我经历过的那些训练是真的痛苦。不过，痛苦让我一直保持清醒，我因此成为西斯，也因此报了仇，所以也算不亏……”

“那个冒牌活真的很让人火大。他经常一边在你脑袋里胡扯，一边欣赏我在训练场里的惨样，我想杀他很久了，最残忍的方式，碎尸万段。不过话说回来，但咱俩可是‘患难与共’的‘好伙伴’呢，我知道你正在银河系的另一端挣扎，我也在挣扎，伤口疼得要死，但我才不会哭……”

“他当然是冒牌货啊，克隆的，真的Sheev Palpatine早就死了。倒不是我有多喜欢我那个真正的祖父——事实上，我觉得我和他压根就是陌生人，他本人也不可能是什么慈爱的老人家——但如果是他的话，说不定我也不会刺杀成功，你当初也不一定能跑得到Jakku，还没人发现。克隆的这个以为自己能像‘Palpatine皇帝’一样运筹帷幄，但他差得太远了。也幸好如此，我们才能这么轻易就有可乘之机……”

“哈，你肯定不知道，你那时候刚把飞行器的目的地输入为Jakku，那个冒牌货就发现了。他一边全力感知你正在逐渐变得微弱的原力反应——立刻切断自己与原力的连接，这点应该给你加一分——一边命令我亲自前去逮捕你。我应下了，然后趁着他开始全身心用原力搜寻你的下落时，几光剑结果了他……合作愉快啊，Ben Solo。而且你看，我说到做到的，去Jakku把你给找出来了……我知道是因为Kylo的事才‘意外成功’的，所以说都是原力的意思……”

“冒牌货身边的亲卫兵倒是没‘为皇帝复仇’或者跟我作对，主要是，我本来也就是要继承王位的。只是按照原计划，我会是个傀儡女皇，冒牌货会假死，然后‘真正绝对安全’地站在我身后，借我的手继续他的统治。总之，他们要讨好和服务帝国的皇帝，是谁不都一样吗，干嘛要自己找死……不过，整理那个蠢货留下的烂摊子还是费了我不少时间，也帮你多争取了一阵子自由……”

“原力的意思啊……原力的意思。我们就该站在一起，没有无聊的‘光明的一边’和‘黑暗的一边’，只有‘我们这一边’和其他的随便什么一边。”

至于Ben Solo，他什么也没有答应，也没有不答应什么。情况就维持在某种微妙的平衡状态，女皇还是女皇，生活官还是生活官；Rey没有强行要求再次联系上原力的Ben加入黑暗面，而仍算是半个绝地武士的Ben也没有试图将西斯少女拯救回光明面。他们也会一起切磋切磋武艺，一起感受着原力冥想，一起开发原力各种科学的和不科学的用途……什么都没发生，又什么都发生过了。

“我为什么要拉你进黑暗面？黑暗面有我就够了。你在光明面，这样我们就拥有全部优势了。”

……但Ben觉得自己完全被这个歪理说服了。

不过，Ben Solo这个姓名和它背后所代表的一切，在帝国的皇宫里仍然是一个秘密。只有在二人独处或是在原力链接里时，Rey才会叫他这个名字。但落在别人眼里，所有研究原力的二人独处、闲聊往事的二人独处、探讨公务的二人独处、灵肉交合的二人独处——通通都只有一个概念：女皇大人正在宠幸她的男宠生活官Matt，勿扰。

然后在今天，就在刚才，所有的平静祥和都随着那个全息通告烟消云散了。他不是不明白，总会有那么一个时刻的，他需要直面现实和过去，直面亲人，直面自己。可现在这是个什么由头，和帝国女皇联姻？“爸，妈，舅舅，Chewie叔叔，Lando叔叔，R2D2，C3PO……我要结婚了，对，和帝国的女皇陛下。我希望你们能来参加我们的婚礼，希望能得到你们的祝福。正好，我们也能坐下来好好谈一谈。”——这种地狱景象图吗？

所以男人立刻找了个没人的角落，开启了与罪魁祸首的原力链接。

“Rey，你是不是该跟我解释一——你在干嘛！你衣服呢？你、你、你现在不许做那个表情！也不许摆什么奇怪的姿势，停下！”

“难道‘我在洗澡’这件事不够明显吗？我以为你是想在办公的间隙想放松一下，我倒也方便顺手帮你点小忙。”

“我现在要说正事！你让我送去的那个全息影像是怎么回事？你怎么还故意让我送过去！你——”

“请问现在皇宫里是谁在拿生活官的工资？我不让你送过去，然道让Kira去吗？还是Kylo？”

“不是，你，我们怎么就要结婚了？还是全银河系广播，我的天……”

“我在向你求婚啊，就这么简单。而且我感觉你也并不排斥。”

“你……我……这个太突然了……”

“哇，Ben，你的脖子都红了。”

“咳……现在义军那边肯定也都知道了，本来我就和那边，我和我父母，还有其他人……我不想再想了。”

“哦，说到他们，我最近也在和义军首领——也就是你母亲——讨论停战协议的问题。成天抵抗来抵抗去、剿灭来剿灭去，反正我是烦了，估计大家都烦了。所以放宽心吧，无论有没有结婚这件事，他们最近都要来Coruscant一趟，你们还是要面对面碰上的——你是我的生活官，你当然要陪同这种重大会议。”

“……你告诉我实话吧，Rey，你真的不是为了和义军谈条件所以才要和我结婚的吗？”

“所以我也在声明里说了是‘联姻’啊。况且这有差别吗，又不冲突，只能说我们幸运，恰好利益最大化。”

“……”

“好吧，你要是实在不想接受我的求婚也没事，我能理解，真的。我过两天重新发布个声明，会遗憾地表示Darth Vader勋爵的孙子看不上我，我颜面扫地悲痛欲绝，于是选择和我最亲近也最宠爱的生活官结婚——”

“Rey，我接受你的求婚。”

“噗……那准亲王Ben Solo，要来女皇的房间解决一下你下半身的那个‘大麻烦’吗？”

“……你等我过来，sweetheart，你·等·我·过·来。”

“顺便帮我把书房办公桌上的停战协议草案也带过来。”

“……知道了。”


End file.
